Closed Book
by 980218 Chwe
Summary: [Meanie/VKook] Fanfiction! Boys Love! YAOI.


**Closed Book**

PROLOG

 **Main Cast :**

Meanie and VKook

 **Genre :**

AU! Romance-Drama, Friendship and Hurt(?)

 **Summary :**

Taehyung hanya kepikiran dengan kalimat Mingyu yang tadi siang di lontarkan kepadanya. "Aku ingin Jungkook, tapi tenang, aku masih mencintai Wonwoo hyungku". Taehyung seperti terputus dengan jaringan internet. 'Lalu maksudnya apa menginginkan tunanganku?' - Taehyung.

 **READY?**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Writer : Hansollee**

* * *

Siang di mana jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 2 lewat 15 menit adalah di mana waktunya bagi seorang Taehyung harus menjemput kekasihnya -ekhm tunangannya, di lantai 2 gedung kampus mereka. Mereka? Ya, semenjak mereka resmi bertunangan 2 tahun yang lalu tepatnya di awal musim semi ketika Taehyung lulus sekolah menengah atas, Taehyung melamar Jungkook di malam harinya. Dengan wajah biasa saja; Sungguh! Jungkook menerima lamaran Taehyung dan mendapat ciuman manis pertamanya.

Ayah Jungkook memutuskan setelah lulus SMA nanti Jungkook akan satu kampus dengan Taehyung, katanya untuk memperyakin mereka.

And right! Mereka satu kampus di Seoul National University. Ya walaupun mereka tidak satu jurusan, tapi mereka tidak mengurangi kadar keirian teman-teman maupun oranglain di kampus mereka.

Mengingat lamarannya 2 tahun yang lalu, sempat Taehyung merasa malu sendiri. Dia dengan berani melamar Jungkook hanya dengan sebuah kalung berinisial V untuk Jungkook. Ugh~

"Sunbaenim!"

Taehyung berbalik tepat di depan kelas Jungkook, dengan pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar. Artinya, tak ada mahasiswa atau mahasiswi lain di dalam kelas. Mingyu mendekat dengan sebuah ponsel yang di sodorkan padanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Pesan dari Jungkook"

Alisnya bertemu, memandang tak suka Mingyu yang tinggi beberapa cm darinya. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Satu Jurusan"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Kau lebih awal masuk Kim Mingyu"

"Oh okay", Mingyu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku kemejanya. "Dia terlihat terburu-buru dan dia bilang akan mengirimku pesan" kata Mingyu sembari menerawang. Wajah innocentnya terganti kebingungan saat Taehyung hanya melewatinya. Ia berbalik melihat punggung Taehyung yang mulai menjauh.

"Aku akan jelaskan! Ayo kita berbincang sunbae!"

* * *

Kini Taehyung sedang berbalas pesan dengan Jungkook, pemuda yang memiliki marga sama dengannya itu berada di pinggir lapangan setelahnya duduk di samping kirinya. Kenapa harus di lapangan? Untung musim gugur. Dasar tiang.

"Sunbaenim"

Pasti ada maunya.

Taehyung menatapnya menyelidik, sedikit tak suka. Raut wajahnya berubah datar. Ia membuang muka. "Ada apa? Dan sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka-"

"Tunanganmu", to the point, itulah dirinya dan Mingyu. Orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi, sangat jelas sekali keduanya sedang serius walaupun mata mereka masih tetap terfokus ke depan; Melihat Wonwoo yang sedang bermain basket dengan Jun. Ada setitik kecemburuan di benak Mingyu.

"Aku menginginkan Jungkook, tapi tenang, aku masih mencintai Wonwoo hyungku" kata Mingyu bersidekap.

Entah kenapa, Taehyung merasa ada yang mengganjal, ia sudah gelisah sejak 10 menit yang lalu saat Mingyu menyeretnya ke lapangan basket outdoor. Memang ini musim gugur, tapi tetap saja lelehan keringat di pelipisnya mengundang tanya pemuda di sampingnya. Ia terlalu berpikir keras sepertinya, ia seperti terputus dengan jaringan internet dan otaknya sulit untuk memproses kalimat sahabat tak yakin dirinya itu.

"Ada yang salah sunbae?" tanya Mingyu, tangannya dengan reflek mengambil botol air mineral di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Ujung mata Taehyung melirik botol pemberian Mingyu, ia mengusap keringat di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya kasar lalu berdiri. Menatap Mingyu garang, yang malah di balas senyuman manis yang lebih muda.

"Kau-". Taehyung mendesah kasar. "Apa kau gila?! Apa maksudmu?", nada Taehyung merendah.

"Apanya?", Mingyu menatapnya, sedikit mendongak.

"Hoobae sialan! Dia itu tunanganku! Lalu bagaimana dengan Wonwoo-Mu itu?" tanya Taehyung, geram melihat sikap Hoobae yang mulai kurang ajar padanya. Tanpa ingat jikalau mereka di rumah sama-sama seperti anak kurang waras -bersama. "Aku mencintainya" jawab Mingyu dengan nada santai, tersenyum kecil ke arah Wonwoo.

"Tidak lucu Mingyu", Taehyung membuang muka, kembali menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping pemuda tinggi itu. Bahunya merosot ke bawah dan sesekali melirik Mingyu tak percaya.

Gila.

Taehyung pikir; Mingyu tidak waras lagi. Apa karena kemarin dia melemparinya bantal sofa berantai ia jadi -ekhm- kehilangan akal? Well, dia bisa kembali menjadi pangeran kampus jika itu terjadi.

Wonwoo mendekat dengan nafas memburu, di ikuti Jun yang terlihat basah karena keringat sehabis bermain tadi. Jun salah menilai Wonwoo ternyata, taruhan pertama kali dengan Wonwoo ia kalah telak dengan cetakan three point berturut-turut apalagi saat men-shot ala Jeon Wonwoo itu begitu menggodanya.

Pluk

"Keringkan kepalamu dengan itu"

Wonwoo hampir tersedak air mineral yang baru di berikan Mingyu, melihat Jun yang terkena handuk kecil miliknya sendiri; tepat di wajah.

Jun menatap Mingyu kesal. "Biasa saja!". Lalu melengos pergi.

Wonwoo terkekeh geli melihat sikap Mingyu yang sangat overpro padanya, tapi itulah sisi yang sangat ia suka. Mingyu itu tipe cowok setia.

Walau sering bergandengan dengan yang lain. Wonwoo percaya padanya.

"Eum Tae, kenapa di sini? Tidak menjemput tunangan manismu itu?" tanya Wonwoo berdiri di depan teman seangkatan -namun beda jurusan dengannya itu. Yang di tanya hanya menghela nafas kasar, Mingyu berdiri di belakang Wonwoo mengeringkan rambut Wonwoo dengan sesekali mengecup leher putih berkeringat Wonwoo. Agak risih sebenarnya, tapi jika menolakpun tetap sama saja. "Gyu, apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Yakin, ia yakin jika temannya diam saja, pasti ada masalah yang bersangkutan dengan kekasih tiangnya. Wonwoo mencebik dan menghentak tangan Mingyu yang mulai melingkar di pinggangnya, menatap pemuda kelahiran 97 itu tajam.

Mingyu tergelak. Lalu berbisik sembari menatap Taehyung menggoda. Wonwoo memukulnya dengan handuk, kemudian menggeleng walau terlihat jelas ia sedang menahan senyum karena geli. "Ide buruk", lalu Wonwoo mengambil tas selempang merahnya. Melepas wristband di kedua tangannya, lalu menyampirkan blazernya ke tas selempangnya. Ia melirik Taehyung yang sedang memainkan ponsel pintarnya, tersenyum lebar lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Aku pulang duluan! Ada tugas, bye!"

"Ya sayangku! Jangan pulang dengan pria pirang itu!" ujar Mingyu sedikit berteriak. Dalam hati ia merutuk, pasti Wonwoo menunggu penjelasannya. Wonwoo tertawa kecil berjalan ke gerbang kampusnya.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Taehyung bangkit, memasukkan ponselnya ke tas lalu bersiap pergi. Jika saja Mingyu tak menahan tangannya saat Taehyung melewatinya. "Apa lagi?!" ketus Taehyung.

"Mulai besok tidak perlu mengantar-jemput Jungkook, tidak perlu membelikannya sashimi atau makan bersamanya lagi, tidak perlu ke rumahnya saat malam hari dan tak perlu membantu Jungkook la-"

Taehyung menatapnya tajam. "Sebenarnya apa maumu Kim?"

Well, "Kita sama-sama bermarga Kim, V hyung", Mingyu menyeringai.

Melepas tangan Mingyu kasar, lalu mendecih. Ia menghela nafas frustasi. Ia sedang bingung dan juga was-was dengan sikap Mingyu hari ini. Dan apa tadi? Kenapa Wonwoo diam saja? Astaga, couple macam apa sebenarnya mereka itu?

"Dan, aku ingin kau menjauh selama 3 hari ke depan dengannya"

"Lakukanlah dengan Wonwoo-Mu itu jika kau bisa", mendengar tekanan di kata 'Wonwoo-Mu'. Mingyu semakin melebarkan seringaian tampan tapi menyebalkannya, heol, Taehyung mudah terpancing ternyata. Sepertinya Taehyung salah besar, Mingyu bahkan bisa bertahan selama 1 tahun menunggu Wonwoo pulang dari Swiss; tanpa kontak. Dan mereka itu berbeda; cara berpacaran mereka itu biasa saja. Seperti terlihat hanya dengan teman, tapi keduanya saling mencintai. Dewasa.

Tidak seperti Taehyung yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan mereka yang setiap hari bertambah keirian saja.

"Aku bahkan bisa tanpanya, selamanya"

Taehyung tertegun sesaat, berdeham kemudian. "Kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Aku mencintainya" kata Mingyu sembari tersenyum. "Sangat mencintainya, tapi kami bukan bocah yang harus memperlihatkan keberadaan kita"

Tersinggung, sangat tersinggung. Jadi, apa maksud si tiang berkata seperti itu? Lagipula bukan dia dan Jungkook saja yang memperlihatkan keberadaan mereka. Tidak! Taehyung tidak terima akan ucapan Mingyu. Rahang Taehyung mengeras, menatap Mingyu dingin di sertai hembusan angin musim gugur yang menambah point plus.

Suhu naik.

"Kau mau bermain denganku?" tanya Taehyung. Kedua tangannya mengepal sempurna. Matanya menatap nyalang; tepat di mata Mingyu yang sangat kelam -seperti Jungkook.

"Tidak"

Taehyung benar-benar frustasi dan di buat bingung oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Ia menjambak rambutnya; dia lupa Mingyu sama sekali sudah tak terpengaruh dengan aura dinginnya, pandangan menusuknya, kata-kata pedasnya, sikap angkuhnya. Karena mereka sama; pecinta marga Jeon yang kebal.

Sekali lagi Taehyung menatapnya, tatapan sendu. 'Lalu apa maksudnya menginginkan tunanganku?'

"Keparat! Brengsek kau Kim Mingyu!" bentak Taehyung sembari memukul wajah Mingyu sampai membuat pemuda tinggi itu terjerembab menabrak kursi. Mingyu justru tertawa keras mendapat bogeman mentah di pipi kirinya, tak sakit sama sekali.

"V Hyung, aku hanya ingin Jungkook merasakannya"

Taehyung berjongkok, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Bahaya jika dirinya sulit di kontrol. Ia bisa membuat nyawa Mingyu melayang karena tak ada perlawanan. Tak lucu jika besok ia menjadi trending topic se-kota Seoul; Kim Taehyung membunuh Kim Mingyu sepupunya sendiri di lapangan basket universitas mereka. Haha, Taehyung bisa batal menikah dengan Jungkook nanti.

"Rencana kita-" (Chapter 1)

"Ide yang sulit di pahami", Taehyung terkekeh sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **(SELESAI)**

* * *

 **Note : Beri komentar akan saya lanjutkan besok :***


End file.
